Mirai Sentai Timeranger Meets Power Rangers Mystic Force
by twinsister27
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's about Shion (From Mirai Sentai Timeranger) and Sola (My OC, from Mirai Sentai Timeranger) meeting Power Rangers Mystic Force. Hope you like it! No negative reviews, please. Rated Teen for a later chapter. If I owned Power Rangers or Super Sentai, why would this be a fanfiction? Although I do own Sola, My OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction. It's about Shion (From Mirai Sentai Timeranger) and Sola (My OC, from Mirai Sentai Timeranger) meeting Power Rangers Mystic Force. Sola's hair is white right now and Shion's hair is light blue. Japanese/Hummardian words will be translated in brackets. I don't own Mirai Sentai Timeranger or Power Rangers Mystic Force. I guess I should start the story not continue this note.

Shion Point of View, Briarwood

"Onii-chan, this way," (onii-chan=big brother. Sola calls him that because he is, as of right now, in this fanfiction, Sola's older brother.) "Sola wait up," I said as my little sister ran ahead. We've been trying to find this place called the Rootcore because we got assigned to go to the 21st century, to the year 2006, to help out some people called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Apparently Sola knows the way there. "Here we are!" she said as we approached this big tree. "This is it?" I asked, puzzled. "Yeah, and just remember, they won't understand you if you speak in Hummardian or Japanese," she told me. Then we went up to the dragon head entrance…that's cool…and we waited for someone to answer. "I'll get it!" a voice yelled from inside the tree. How they saw us, I'm not sure.

The dragon mouth opened and there was a girl who had black hair and brown eyes there. She looked like she was around my age. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked. "We're here to help you guys," Sola said. I nudged her. "Huh?" she was so confused from what my sister just said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well…what she means is we came here to help the Power Rangers Mystic Force," I explained. "Oh…" she hesitated. "I'll be right back," she said. She ran away for a minute and then came back. "You guys can come in," she said when she came back. We went in. "By the way, I'm Madison," she said. "I'm Shion, and this is Sola," I said. "Nice to meet you," Sola said. "You too," she responded.

Then Madison heard something and realized something. I don't know what, but all I know is she quickly rushed into the room yelling "Clare!" like, five times, sounding concerned. "What is it?" a…sheep, okay, I'll pretend that's normal… probably Clare, said sounding annoyed. Then Madison came in with a sheep. Okay…"Clare what were you trying to perfect this time?" Madison asked. "I was trying to perfect my invisibility spell…" she began. Wait, a SHEEP named CLARE can TALK?! "Then you came and…wait, who are they and how did they find here?" she looked at Sola and I. "Wikamira shimar sonsa!" (I had to make up a language for Shion and Sola, because Shion and Sola are from a planet called Hummard. The best way to do this was make a bunch of gibberish words. If the words they say are actually real words that don't mean the translation, I didn't know. ) (Translation: Who's that?) "Sola! Miara no Hummardian!" I told her. (Sola! Don't speak Hummardian!) "Sorry about that," I said. "That's Sola and I'm Shion," I told her. "Oh. Hi, I'm Clare," the sheep said. "What were you guys just saying?" she asked. Sola and I looked at each other. "Hio wikam," she told me. (Let's tell,) "Wishima siji miob!" (No we shouldn't!) Sola used a puppy dog face on me. "Fine!" I said. "I guess you guys should know…" "What?" Clare asked. "We're aliens from planet Hummard," I said. Madison stared at us, and said "Where the heck is planet HUMMARD?" "It's a planet that was attacked years ago, and then everyone there was killed except us," Sola said with tears forming in her eyes. "Aww, its okay, don't cry," Madison said when she saw Sola crying.

Then three guys, a girl, and a woman came into the room where we were. "Who're they?" Sola asked. "Who're they?" a guy with dark eyes and dark hair asked cautiously. Then Madison, having comforted Sola, spoke up. "They're Sola and Shion, aliens from some planet called Hummard," she explained. "ALIENS?!" a guy who looked excited from hearing that yelled. "Who let them in here?" another guy with dark hair and dark eyes said. "I did," Madison said. "Sis, why did you-" "Udonna said I could," she interrupted. "Udonna?" I repeated. "Our mentor," Madison said. "Who are you guys anyway?" I asked. "I'm Nick the red ranger," the guy who had said 'Who're they?' said. "I'm Chip, the yellow ranger," said the guy who looked excited. "I'm the blue ranger," said Madison "I'm Vida the pink ranger," this girl who had dark hair with a few streaks in it and dark eyes, said. "I'm Xander, the green ranger," this guy with…drumroll…dark hair, dark eyes and an Australian accent said. "I am Udonna. Oh, Clare, let's get you back to normal," said the woman who had reddish hair and she waved her hand and a girl with blonde hair was there instead. "Where are you guys from again?" Nick asked. "We're from planet Hummard," I responded. "Also we're from the-" Sola started to say but I covered her mouth. They don't need to know that we're from the year 3000, and that Sola time traveled from 2006 to the year 3000 and back to 2006. "Wait you guys are aliens?" Chip interrupted. Phew. "You don't have green skin or space outfits or anything," he continued. "How can we be sure you guys are aliens?" he asked. "Chip they were saying gibberish earlier. That's probably their main language," Madison told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! I'm glad people have been reading this! Please review, like, favourite, and don't leave a negative review please! Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Sola Point of view, Rootcore (Going from "Also we're from the-")

"Also we're from the-" I started to say but Shion covered my mouth before I could say 'year 3000'. "Wait you guys are aliens?" Chip interrupted. "You don't have green skin or space outfits or anything," he continued. "How can we be sure you guys are aliens?" he asked. "Chip they were saying gibberish earlier. That's probably their main language," Madison told him. "I hate stereotypes on aliens," I mumbled. "Sorry," Chip said.

"Well…we came all the way from Japan to help you, remember?" I said, hopefully reminding someone. "Oh! Right! Come in," Madison said, "Where did you guys live in Japan?" Vida asked. Shion and I looked at each other, and since my head is at the same height as somewhere around his shoulders while standing, that was a little bit hard. "Can you excuse us for a second?" Shion asked them. "Sure," Vida said. "Hiki wino sanionono?" (Now what do we say?) I asked my older brother. "Hiki nokona montokiop maeta," (We were on a team, and we lived in a big house,) he replied. "I'll say," I told Shion. Then we went to the others. "In Japan, we were on a team, and we lived in a really big house," I said, saying what my brother told me to say. "Then basically you lived here, without the fact that it's a tree?" Vida asked us. "I guess you can say that," I replied, suddenly realizing how big the…tree...was.

Then something showed up on a crystal ball like thing in the Rootcore. "What is that?!" I asked. "That's how we know if there's trouble caused by the villains," Udonna told us. "Then…let us help. We have some experience with fighting evil monsters by being Timerangers," Shion said. I nudged him. "Can we come?" I asked. Everyone looked at Udonna. "I guess. As long as you don't reveal the fact that you're from another planet, you'll probably be fine," she agreed. "Good because the villain is attacking the city right now…" I reminded everyone. "Shion, want to morph right here, right now?" I asked him. He nodded. "Chrono changer!" we both said and morphed into the Timeranger outfits. His was green and mine was purple. "Cool!" Chip exclaimed. "Well are you guys going to morph here or at the fight scene?" I asked. "Let's do it now," Nick said. They got out what look like cell phones and everyone said "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Then they all morphed into their outfits that looked really cool. They all had a different symbol for the visors on their helmets. They even had capes! Cool! "Let's go," Nick said, and we all followed him to where the villain was.

Shion's Point of View, Fight scene (Briarwood)

We got to the villain and it was attacking people and when we showed up he stopped and looked at us. "Hello, rangers. Nice to see you so I can destroy you! Wait, who are your friends?"

The villain had the feet, arms, head, and probably those eyes on the back, of Negatron. I know it was Negatron because I've seen Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai on Netflix. (Had to put that in or else this wouldn't make sense.)He also had the lion on his chest (I'm pretty sure it's a lion) and all those golden orb things and pole thingies (to switch the people to objects) of Switchbeast. "I am Negaswichbeasttron," (Pronounced the way it's spelled) the monster said. "I'm here to tell you things about yourself, rangers," he said. "What is he talking about?" Sola asked, confused. "He's going to say mean things about you guys," I told her. "Okay…" Sola said, still confused. "Hey purple girl! Come here!" he said. "Oh no…" I said. "Alien!" he said. Then something amazing happened: It didn't affect her! "Orphan!" he said. Sola went flying! "Sola!" I started to run to my little sister. "Hey green ranger," Negaswichbeasttron said to me. "You're not useful to anyone!"

Madison's Point of View, Fight Scene (Briarwood)

"Now, time to do just one little thing…he extended that rod thing from himself to Shion. He…split into two monsters One of them put the rod into the other villain…at least that was a villain…now it's just a black blob…wait…black blob? "This can't be good," Xander said. Shion was with his sister, seeing if she was okay, and then he put her down and got out…whatever that thing is. (Green Time Force/Green Timeranger personal weapon) and aimed it at Sola, who was shaking with fear. "I'll protect you!" I yelled to Sola, being the closest to her. "Hey what's-your-face, come here!" I yelled at Shion. "Why should I listen to you?" Shion asked me. "Don't attack her!" I said, referring to Sola. "Why not?" Shion asked. "I'm your little sister!" Sola almost yelled at Shion. (She ALMOST yelled but she didn't.) "I don't know what you mean. I don't have siblings. I'm not even Shion," um…the monster…said slowly to Sola. "Either retreat now, or be destroyed," he said to Sola. "Let's go," Sola said. "Good choice," I agreed. "WAIT!" Nick yelled. Sola and I stopped in our tracks. "How are we going to destroy the monster without the fifth member?" I remember saying that I joined all too well. "He isn't a monster!" Sola yelled. "He's my brother!" "Guys let's just retreat for now," I said quickly. "Fine," the guys all said but none of them seemed that happy about it.

Sola's Point of View, Rootcore

"What happened back there? Where's Shion?" Clare asked us as we came back. "Shion plegama deziton," (Shion got hypnotized or something) I said. "What?" everyone looked at me, unable to understand Hummardian. "Sorry. I said Shion got hypnotized or something," I explained. "You can say all that in three words?" Xander asked confused. "It SOUNDS like three words because of the speed I say it at. I REALLY said five words," I explained. "Shion was one, ple was the second, than gama, than dezi, and then ton," I explained. "Oh," everyone said.

"Well, how are we going to defeat him?" Nick asked. "We aren't going to defeat him! He's my brother! He's not a monster!" I yelled at them. "Calm down, its okay," Madison said. "No it isn't! The guys are talking about how to destroy my brother!" I yelled. I burst into tears and ran out of the Rootcore. I didn't even notice Vida running after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Again, I like when people review! Please rate, comment, Chapter 3

Vida Point of View, in the woods somewhere (Right after she follows Sola out of Rootcore.)

'Where could she be?' I thought. "Sola! Where are you? Sola!" I yelled, looking for her. Then I saw Phineas the Troglin. (Troglin=Troll-Goblin) "Hey Phineas! Have you seen a crying girl with white hair running through here?" I asked him. "Hmm…let's see…oh yes, I did see a girl who was crying and she had white hair," he replied. "Where was she going?" I asked. "Not sure. She ran in that direction," Phineas replied, pointing to the right. "Thanks," I said quickly, and I started running in the direction Phineas had pointed in.

Then I heard the sound of a girl crying. "Sola," I followed the sound and found Sola behind a log, crying. "Come up here," I gestured to the top of the log, and I sat on it. "W-why?" she asked, still crying. "That way we can talk more easily," I told her. "Okay…" Sola got up and climbed onto the log and sat next to me. "Did you run because the others were talking about how can they destroy your brother?" "Yeah," she said.

Then I got a better look at her. She looked beat up. "What happened?" I asked her, referring to her injuries. "Well, first I tripped over a root and that's how I got this," she showed me a nasty bruise on her left leg. "What happened to your arm?" I saw blood coming out of her left arm. "Oh…that's why I was sitting behind the log, not on top. I had kind of jumped over the log and I cut my arm while doing that," she told me. "Oh…here, hold still for a second," I got out a bandage I got from Sis (Madison) earlier. I put the bandage around Sola's arm. When I was done, she started to get tears in her eyes. I put a bandage on her, why is she crying? "What is it?" I asked her. "Vi, can you keep a secret?" she asked. "I'll try." I told her.

"Well…Shion and I…came from the year 3000. I actually am from this time, 2006, but I time traveled to 3000. Then I met Shion, who said he would want me as a sister if I wanted, because I didn't have any relatives or anywhere to stay, and I didn't know of my real family…then Shion got assigned to go to this year, I snuck onboard the time machine because he said he was going to 2006…and then…I realized something," Sola said. "That's a really big secret," I said, wide-eyed. "Wait, what did you realize?" I asked. There was a tap on my shoulder. "Found you, Vida," Xander said. "Guys I found them!" Xander called out. Next thing I knew, Sis, Chip, Nick, and Clare all were coming toward us. "What's going on here?" Clare asked. "Well…Sola, sorry, but I need to tell them," I said quickly. "Shimafanata!" (S***, F***, Mou (Mou isn't a swear but it basically means you're annoyed and stuff along those lines.) Sola mumbled. "What's that mean?" Sis asked suspiciously. "Uh, nothing important. I totally wasn't cursing in Hummardian ten seconds ago," she said quickly. Everyone looked at her. "Anyone know a tell-the-truth spell? Besides Clare?" Nick asked. Everyone shook their heads, including Clare. Then the Mystic Morphers rang. "Udonna, what is it?" I said into mine. "Clare, come back here. Everyone else, go back to Briarwood. There's an attack. You'll see it easily," Udonna said to the Morphers. "Okay, we're going," I said. "You guys, let's go. Clare, Udonna wants you back at Rootcore," Nick said. "Okay," everyone said.

Next chapter is really short but really important! I'm not going to say what it's about, but review with a guess if you have one! Then when I put up the next chapter up you'll see if you were right!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sola's Point of View, still in the forest

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Back to Briarwood," Vida told me. "Does that mean…" I began. "If you mean 'we're going to make Shion return to normal,' than yes," Madison interrupted. "Want to know what I realized?" I asked. "Fine, what?" Xander asked. "Vi and Maddie are my…well…they're like sisters to me," I said. "Yeah, they're sisters. You just realized that now?" Chip replied. "No! I mean, I think I found my original family!" I said happily. "Huh?" Madison said, confused. "I'll tell you later. Let's go return Shion to normal," I said. "Okay," Madison said. "Sola, come here," Madison said. "What?" I asked. "Don't panic. You just need to run into that tree," she told me calmly. "You're telling me be CALM for RUNNING into a TREE?! What are you trying to do to me?" I asked her. "Just come on. This is how we get back to Briarwood," Madison explained, also calmly, to me. "I trust you…" I told her. "Okay, run now!" Vida yelled. I think she yelled so I would get scared, because I WAS scared. I ran to the tree and then I found myself back in Briarwood! "Whoa! That was cool!" I said when everyone was back and off of me. "Except for the fact that all you guys were on top of me, at least," I continued.

Next chapter is the final chapter! I'm glad you've been reading this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Look, there he is!" Xander said, pointing to Shion. "How are we going to return him to normal without…you know…?" Chip asked. "I have an idea! I'll use a technique I saw in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger!" I said, "What Sentai Whataranger?" Vida said, totally puzzled. "It means Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger. When I see Shion I'm going to say I told you so to him!" I said. "Let's go!" I exclaimed. "Chrono Changer!" "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" "Well, you're finally here! I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up!" "Wait!" I yelled. "I tackled him, quickly pinned him to the ground, and demorphed. "Sola, what are you doing?" Nick asked. "Why, Shion, why are you doing this?" I said, acting sad. Then I felt a tear in my eye. "Return to normal PLEASE!" I yelled sadly, and let that tear fall. A second later Shion turned back to normal. I smiled, got up, and then dusted myself off. "I told you so!" I said. "Huh?" "Watching Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger IS useful! I told you so!" I exclaimed. "Hey where are those monsters?" Shion asked. "One of them ran away, the other got destroyed when you returned to normal," Nick replied. "Really?" we all asked in shock. "Well I don't see a giant monster, do you?" Nick asked. "I guess you're right," I had to agree. "You guys, I need to tell you something," I said. "What?" Vida asked.

"I think…Vida and Madison are my real family that I got separated from," I said. Madison gasped and then took out a photo. "Do you have this picture?" she asked me. I looked at it. There was a man, a woman, two little girls, one with short black hair, and one with long black hair, and a baby girl. "Yeah," I took out an exact match to the picture Madison was holding. I gasped and then I hugged Madison and Vida, with a huge smile on my face. "Hey…" I said, getting an idea. "What is it…Sis?" Madison asked. My smile got impossibly bigger. "Did you guys ever want a brother?" Then Shion figured out what I meant. "I really can't. I'm from the year 3000," Shion said. "I really should be going. Bye, everyone," Shion said. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "What?" Shion asked. "Let's take a picture to remember this," I said. "Okay…" Madison set up the camera and set a self-timer. "Smile!" she said. Then the camera flashed. Vida got out a laptop and uploaded the picture to the computer. "That was quick!" Chip exclaimed. "Yeah, it was," Xander agreed. "Okay, let's see…copies…seven…print…Here you go!" Madison said happily as she handed everyone a copy. "Bye Shion!" we all said as Shion got into the time machine thing. "Hope you have fun in the year 3000!" I said as it blasted off. "Bye!"

"Now, how about we go home to Mom and Dad and you say what happened, Sola?" Madison asked. "Okay! Let's go!" I agreed.

THE END

Remember Chapter 1, when I said, in brackets, that Shion was, as of that time in the Fanfic, Sola's older brother? That's why I said that. Remember, this was my first fanfiction! Rate and review please! I hope you liked it! ;) I hope my OC didn't end up as a total Mary Sue. Tell me in the review if she is or not, if you want. Thank you for reading!


End file.
